


Piano Man

by IllyasJames



Series: Love can Turn a Blind's Eye [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Famous Phichit, First Meetings, M/M, Semi-Famous Seung-Gil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Seung-Gil doesn't remember why he started to follow Phichit on IG and he has no idea why the man decided to follow back. So when the Selfie king suddenly walks into the place he works he has no clue how the night will end.Phichit was captivated by the man that followed him but never commented. So he followed back in the hope to figure out what intrigued him so much. Tonight though he just hoped he would get past hello.





	Piano Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyfortress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyfortress/gifts).



> Day 234 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So my second attempt at writing and posting this. Second? you say. Yes as apparently the universe let's me bust my sore wrist on a fantastic story and then let my computer glitch. Losing everything I did in the previous 2 hours. I'm certain this time it will be better. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

The best part of playing at a bar in the late hours is that most people are too drunk or tired to notice when you miss a key in the tune you are playing. Poorly Neither Seung-Gil nor the man that just walked into the bar and made him miss that key are either of those. He forces himself to look away from the door and concentrate on his fingers. He doesn't even know how Phichit Chulanont King of the IG selfies, one of the three most adorable men on IG -according to some fairly popular site's poll, that Seung-Gil will never admit outloud he voted for several times-, found this place as you'd need at least three locals and a person who's been here to even be able to locate the door. And you'd only think to ask if you know the place exists to begin with. 

Phichit smiles when he enters the bar. He had told Yuuri he would find it and he did. His eyes go over the lone pianist on the stage. The young man -wait, could he call him a young man? They were only a few weeks apart in age- was one of the greatest enigma's Phichit knew. He simply could not tell what it was that had attracted him to check the account at first. But he had soon found the man interesting. Sure some joked it was because in a way he could be reminded of Yuuri. Neither of them showed a lot of themselves in the few pictures they post, both had a love for dogs, and both were Asian. Yet where Yuuri was shy and didn't know how to approach people, Seung-Gil gave Phichit the idea he knew exactly how to make others keep their distance unless he wanted them in. 

It's one of the reason Phichit had started to look for a picture of him, just wanting to know if the guy he had seen in the photo's with the dog was really him. Through that he found out the man was a pianist, and even had a small following. Luckily for Phichit, Seung-Gil's fans were far less inclined to post pictures with the location tag turned off than he was. If not, he wouldn't even ever have known this place existed. His eyes get drawn to the stage when he hears the song that is being played. When he does two sets of grey eyes meet and one of them breaks the look by turning away with a scowl. And Phichit is fairly certain a slight dust to the tips of his ears, but he's too far away and the place is far too dark to be absolutely certain. When he changes the song Phichit's smile shines brighter than the desert sun when it tries to scorch of your skin. Time to get a drink.

Seung-Gil looks down to his keys and quickly let's the tune he was playing move over into some other song. He can spot Phichit's grin from the corner of his eye. Why did his subconscious have to play that song. It was only a week ago he had declared it one of his most beloved songs in some fan appreciation post he made. Even worse why did he change right after they locked eyes, there is no way he won't know the significance of that song. The guy is known to be as sharp as a switchblade, he never misses. Hell, there were people claiming he could try to out drink a Russian and still manage to make perfect selfies on his way to bed. And seeing some of the engagement party pictures he did post of his best friends bash they might be true. 

He sees Phichit walk over to the bar, and he might keep his eyes on him a lot longer than he normally would have. He sees Phichit try to make an order and fail. Seung-Gil pinches his lips, he knows how old the young man is as his birthday is just before his own, Phichit looks way too young to even be in the club so he must have ordered a heavier drink. The next time he looks up, he is surprised to see Phichit behind the bar showing one of the waiters something on a phone. He misses the key when he sees Phichit smile at the man when he strokes his arm. Knowing he is messing up and that will cost him tips, he returns his attention to what he's paid to do. He manages for two more songs before looking up again, only to be greeted with Phichit sitting at a table with a bottle of Soju and two shot glasses looking directly at him. 

The moment Phichit knows he has the man's attention he signals to the drink on the table and gives him an inviting smile. The last thing he expected to happen was for the man to abruptly close the piano, take the fish bowl used to collect the tips for the player and bolt from the stage. For a moment Phichit wonders if Seung-Gil will decline his offer to drink together. He really hope he doesn't, after all Phichit doesn't really know anyone here and he wasn't as well prepared as he would normally be. When the young man drops in the other chair wearing something other than the ill-fitting suit pants and buttondown shirt he had been sporting for his performance, Phichit can only state that for a person that made formal look bad seeing him in a black and blue tracksuit fits him so much better. He looks at the man's hands filling both glasses with the Soju, giving him a silent salute before pouring the drink down. Phichit takes him up on the challenge. 

~

He's not certain how much they ended up drinking. Honestly stopped counting after the second bottle was replaced by a third. He looks at the Thai man practically dancing around him, cooing at his phone. Seung-Gil might not have drunk as much as he did but he's going to blame the alcohol for he can't believe Phichit just told his phone that it was horrid of daddy to abandon them all of a sudden like he did. His eyes then fall on what is on the screen.

"Wait? Are you livechatting with your hamsters right now? How?" He knows his voice is gruff but he's not sober enough to even attempt to be courteous. Phichit turns to him with a radiant smile. 

"They have a tablet. And this guy I once met showed me how I could use a hack program to turn on the camera by remote and well I can now operate the whole thing by my phone. So if I ever miss them during a trip I just need to call them directly." he giggles at the sight on his phone "Which is a good thing because I really would have been bombed about it if it hadn't worked." Phichit sighs before wiggling his fingers at the screen. He ends the chat. 

Seung-Gil catches him when he stumbles letting his lips slip into a soft smile. The horrid sound Phcihit makes though makes him think he accidentally hurt him. 

"What happened?" He quickly looks him over but can't find even a single thing he did wrong. Determined to find out he looks up and is startled by the horrified look on the other man's face. 

"You smiled. You actually smiled, I have been trying to make you smile all night and now that you finally do I can't prove it as I didn't have my phone in position to make a photo." Big tears start falling "How was I able to miss that. I never miss a perfect opportunity. And I missed it." 

Seung-Gil just stares at him for a moment. Okay, it seems he really had way too much to drink to get in such a state over something so trivial. When Phichit's eyes go big as if he heard something sacrilegious he realizes he might not have only thought it. So he does the one thing he can think of, the one thing he might have been thinking of for a while now. He cups Phichit's face in his hands and softly presses their lips together. it doesn't take long before he feels the man relax a bit. When they break there's a soft smile on Phichit's face, one Seung-Gil can't help but emulate. The sound of a photo being taken pulls him out of the daze. 

Phichit pulls the phone closer to his face as the alcohol does make his vision a little bit blurrier. It looks like he once again got the perfect shot. He blinks for a moment when he is looking at an empty hand, still moving fast enough to prevent Seung-Gil erasing the photo. 

"Don't do that. I am keeping it." He knows he's pouting. It is the middle of the night, somewhere at the outskirts of a city he doesn't know, and he's pouting. "Why did you try to do that." 

"I don't want my face all over your IG. Seriously, the last thing i want is people showing up here to try and find me. I've had enough trouble with one girl as it is." Seung-Gil shudders remembering the girls persistence at socializing with him only being thwarted by her overprotective brother. "I rather not have people know where I am." 

"But people already know. That is how I found you. Because some people already know." Phichit smiles softly. "And nobody but me will ever get their hands on this picture. Your smile is so precious I'm not planning to share it at all." Seung-Gil takes a small step back.

"I don't see what's so special about my smile. It doesn't shine or light up the room like yours does. The smile in that picture's barely even there." 

"Exactly" Phichit practically screams "my smile is like the air. It's everywhere all the time for everyone to experience. Your smile is like a double rainbow seen from a plane. You know they are there but only a select few get the pleasure of seeing it for real. I will treasure this picture as the special moment it is." 

Seung-Gil knows he's blushing, right now he feels the need to kiss Phichit but luckily he's just not drunken enough to actually do it. This conversation though tells him it really is time for him to drop Phichit off to where he's staying. Poorly they'll have to walk as he's too inebriated himself to even consider driving. What a horrid state, too sober to do anything he really wants and too drunk to get out of it quickly. 

"So where are you staying. I can drop you off or if it's far call you a taxi." When Phichit doesn't answer he turns to look at the man. To his shock he's far closer than Seung-Gil had thought he would be. Why hadn't he noticed that Phichit was shorter than him before. He looks like he would fit exactly in his arms and against his body. 

"Don't know." Seung-Gil shakes his head when the words finally connect. 

"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you have some hotel or pension you got checked in?" Phichit just shakes no. 

"All I brought was me, my phone and my backpack." He giggles and steps into Seung-Gil's personal space. "After all, it's not uncommon for me to end up staying over with people from work or even followers that are kind enough to share their couch and" a soft peck to Seung-Gil's lips "sometimes even their beds with me." the lips are pressed a bit more strongly before Phichit's let's his eyes meet his. "So? can I share your bed with you tonight." When he moves his lips it's clear hes trying to deepen the kiss, Seung-Gil is just to shocked about what he heard to even breath. Phichit steps back, softly biting his bottom lip. "Unless you don't want to spend the night with me." There is a vulnerability in his eyes, a clear fear of rejection that spurs Seung-Gil to act. He leans forward and kisses Phichit the way he had been thinking about for months. Ever since that first photo had come by dragging him in. 

When they break, slightly panting, Phichit expects Seung-Gil to say something. Instead he is taken by the wrist and, although the grip is fairly soft, is pulled forward through the streets in absolute silence. It takes them only a few minutes to reach the building Seung-Gil lives. They kiss on every floor till they reach his place. Where Seung-Gil introduces him to his dog. After that is done though Phichit gets surprised by the question if he changed his mind as he could always share the couch with the dog. Seung-Gil would provide him with clean blankets to keep him warm. Phichit declines, he was offered a bed, he wants to sleep near Seung-Gil. The man nods and leads him into the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
